Dylan's Lost Angel
by Sin Like U Mean It
Summary: Someone from Dylan's past comes back and surprises her with how easily they fall back into old times. DylanXOC FEMSLASH Dont like dont read! R&R for more chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning angels" The speaker box sounded in it's usual voice.

"Good morning Charlie." The three girls spoke in unison, smiles on all their faces.

"I have someone here who's been dying to meet you girls." They looked at each other and then Bossily who only shrugged and looked to the door as it started to open. "She's been trying to contact me fore a few months now." A slim yet muscular young woman walked through the doors, her hair was a darker blond with highlights of a lighter brown, she stood at about 5'10 5'11 and wore tight blue jeans with a leather jacket and a tank top. "Angel's I'd like you to meet Kasey Walker." She removed her sun glasses, placing them on her head after running her fingers through her long hair. She smiled at Dylan and bowed her head slightly.

"Nice to meet you Angels." Dylan's jaw dropped slightly, recognizing the eyes and voice. She jumped up from the couch and all but tackled Kasey in a hug causing her to laugh a little before returning the hug. Natalie and Alex just looked at each other. "I'm glad to see you remember me Helen, or should I say Dylan Sanders."

"How could I forget you Kase, When did you get taller then me?"She asked looking up at the girl who just laughed and kissed Dylan's forehead.

"I was only 16 when we meet, I still had two years to grow, looks like it's a good thing I did." She winked. "Your friend's seem confused hun, you might want to inform them." She motioned toward Alex and Natalie who were just staring.

"Oh guy's this is Kasey, I meet her back when I was Helen, before the whole Shamus thing went down. She warned me not to go out with him."She laughed a little and took Kasey's hand and pulled her toward the other angels. "Kasey these are my best friends and pretty much sisters, Natalie and Alex the other angles." Kasey extended her hand to both girls who gladly shook it.

"Nice to meet you both. Thanks again Charlie for setting this up." She turned to speak to the speaker box on the desk.

"Glad to have reunited the two of you, after hearing the stories you've told me it's well worth it. Have a good day Angels I'll talk to you soon." Bossily turned off the speaker and sat at the edge of the desk.

"What stories did you tell him?" Dylan looked up at Kasey who simply smiled and shrugged earning her a smack on the arm.

"So how did you two meet?" Natalie asked scooting closer to Alex on the couch and patting the seat next to her. Kasey gladly took a seat, laying her arms on the back of the couch.

"Should I tell the story or are you going to?" Kasey raised her eyebrow at Dylan who rolled her eyes.

"I'll tell it cause who knows how you've changed it." She teased and sat on Kasey's lap facing Nat and Alex.

"We were in high school, I was a senior and she was a sophomore. We ended up having a class together and she'd always sit at the back of the classroom in the corner doing nothing but reading. Sometimes though shed peek over her book and look at me, I thought it was the cutest thing ever. So I started to sit next to her and we'd pass notes cause she refused to talk in class, even though it was only study hall." Kasey shook her head and leaned into the couch more. The other Angels smiled sweetly finding it cute as well. "One thing lead to other until Shamus came along." Dylan's smile faded.

"What do you mean one thing lead to another?" Natalie asked looking between Alex and Dylan. Kasey smiled brightly and moved to look over Dylan's shoulder so she could see the other girls. Dylan laughed a little and bit her lip.

"Oh my god you guys were an item?' Alex asked a huge grin on her face. Both Kasey and Dylan nodded causing Natalie and Alex to giggled. "Helen Zass was a lesbian?"

"Was, key word hun. Shamus came along and everything that Helen and I ever had or could of had was gone."She snapped her fingers. "Just like that." Her voice got quieter and she moved her chin off of Dylan's shoulder. Dylan bit her lip again, glancing back at Kasey as best she could. "Don't" Kasey whispered and Dylan looked back at Natalie and Alex.

"I never got to say good bye to her or anything. She was really the only one that I wonder what happened to these last 8 years." She got up off of Kasey's lap. "What has happened to your for the past 8 years?" She moved to sit next to Natalie. Kasey sat up more, moving her feet from the couch to the coffee table.

"We'll lets see barely graduated, went to college got my masters in psychology and my bachelor's in art and I've been teaching art and working in a mental hospital during the summers." She shrugged and looked back to the Angel's who's mouths were almost touching the floor. "What?"

"That's very impressive for someone of your age, how old are you 23, 24?" Alex asked.

"24, 25 next month." She smiled "It's not a hard accomplishment when you work for what you really want. I've always loved art but knew I couldn't really have a career in it so I figured I'd go for a master in psychology first and now here I am Doctor Walker." She smiled a little, watching Dylan.

"Still very impressive for how young you are." Natalie smiled at Alex and motioned toward the door with her eye's and Alex nodded slightly.

"Well seeing how we don't have a mission to attend today, Natalie and I are going to meet the boys for lunch." They both got up from the couch and picked up their things, heading for the door they both winked at Dylan. "It was nice to meet you Kasey." Alex smiled as she waved.

"Hope to see you again soon."Natalie said before shutting the door.

"Nice to meet you too." She smiled and looked at Dylan. "If they were discretely trying to leave us alone their not good at being discrete when it comes to you."She laughed a little watching Dylan run her teeth over her lip.

"You caught that?" She raised her eyebrow a little. Kasey just nodded and stood up from the couch.

"So where should we go for lunch?" She headed toward the door, pulling her sunglasses back over her eyes. Dylan smiled and quickly trailed behind her. "Wherever you want to go is fine with me." She wrapped her arms around Kasey's. The taller girl smiled and glanced down at her from the corner of her eye. They made it out to the front where Kasey pulled her key's out of her pocket. She stood next to a baby blue 2002 Kawasaki Ninja, handing Dylan a pair of motorcycle sunglasses and gracefully swung her leg over the bike before turning her head to Dylan and smiled sweetly at her.

"You getting on?" She held out her hand. Dylan took a deep breath and blinked a few times trying not to melt at her smile before nodding and taking the hand offered, slowly climbing onto the back of the bike.

"Hold tight and I hope you grew out of your milkshake and fries for breakfast, lunch and dinner cause where were going they ain't got it." She laughed as she started the bike, Dylan's arms slowly made there way around Kasey's waist causing her to smile.

'Dude total six pack.' Dylan though, her fingers brushing light against Kasey's abs.

"You ready to go?" She asked quietly, her head turning to the side. Dylan simply nodded and they slowly took off to their destination. She closed her eyes and leaned back slightly, still holding tight to Kasey. She smiled as the wind blew through her hair and against her face gently. Kasey smiled when she looked in at the side view mirror. 'Still as beautiful as I remember.' She thought to herself before slowly bringing the bike to a stop and turned off the engine, sitting up all the way. Dylan leaned forward, laying her head on Kasey's back.

"I remember the first time I trusted you to drive a bike with me on the back of it." She whispered barly loud enough for Kasey to hear. She smiles and pushed down the kickstand on the bike before slowly getting off, pulling Dylan with her.

"It was the first time I had asked you to let me take you for a ride and you said yes right away, I was surprised but so happy you let me." Her hand's slid down from Dylan's sides to her hips as she pulled her a little closer. Dylan's arms unconsciously found their way around Kasey's neck.

"It was also the same day we shared out first kiss." She whispered, looking up into deep blue/gray eyes and couldn't help but smile a little at the memories. Kasey brought a hand up to Dylan's face, slowly running her fingertips along her cheek slowly.

"I still think about that day, and all the others that it lead to."She whispered, her eyes fallowing her fingers movement across soft skin. "I'm sure you've long forgotten them though." Her voice came quieter this time as her fingers trailed down Dylan's neck slowly. Dylan bit her lip lightly, her head leaning to the side a little as she fought to keep her eyes open.

"I remember ever day with you, sometimes if....if I think about it hard enough...it's like I can still feel your lips against mine." Her voice got quieter as she spoke, her eyes finally closing as Kasey brought her fingers back up her neck, stopping just under her ear. Kasey looked at her almost in disbelief, her eyebrows frowned slightly. Dylan's eyes slowly fluttered back open, instantly locking with Kasey's. They slowly inched closer, so close Dylan could feel Kasey's breath on her lips. She closed her eyes again waiting for whatever might happen but then nothing did and the feel of Kasey was gone she opened her eyes to see her rubbing the back of her neck as she sighed.

"Come on lets just go get something to eat." She all but whispered as she turned to walk up to the dinner they had pulled up in front of. Dylan ran a hand through her hair before sighing and fallowing Kasey. 'This could be a very long day.' Kasey though to herself as she held the door open for Dylan.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it's been so long since I've done anything on this story. I've had a lot going on an just kinda long the flow of the characters. That and I've gone through two computers since I last updated this too haha. Anyway here's the next part to the story, hope you still like it.

They walked into the restaurant, Dylan close behind Kasey. The restaurant was a nice one making Dylan feel a bit under dressed. "Come on your fine, I come here all the time." Kasey walked up the steps into the main dining area. Dylan smiled to herself a little 'Some how she still knows me best'.

"Ah Miss Walker nice to see you again, your usual table ma'am?" The host smiled and pulled out two menus noticing Dylan.

"Of course Conner." She smiled in return. "Also tell Louie I'll be making mine and my guest's dinner." She turned her head an winked at Dylan who looked confused which only made Kasey laugh.

"Of course ma'am." He placed their menus on the table before bowing his head and walking off to the kitchen.

"And I've told you before don't call me ma'am" She yelled pushing the menu to the edge of the table as she slid into the booth. The host only laughed in return.

"You cook here all the time?" Dylan asked picking up the menu reading over it before looking back to Kasey. She shrugged in reply before resting her arms on the back of the booth.

"When I moved here a few months ago it was right across from the apartment I had at the time, I started coming here and fell in love with Louie's food and the people so after I moved into my house I kept coming. But last month it got bad for um and the landlord was going to close the joint." She watched Dylan's eyes as she paused for a minute 'god how I've missed those eyes' she thought to herself before shaking her head a little. "So I bought it from him and promised Louie, Conner and Louie's wife Minnie that I'd never change a thing." She smiled gently at the smile that spread on Dylan's lips.

"Still so generous I see. I'm glad you didn't take after your brother." She looked back down at the menu. Kasey's smile faded as she turned her head to look out the window.

"I'll never understand what you saw in him." She all but whispered. Conner cleared his throat and Kasey turned her attention from the window to him.

"Louie say's you can go on back with your guest whenever you like Miss Walker." She smiled at him and nodded a little before he walked off back to the hosts podium.

"Come on." She stood up holding her hand out for Dylan but looking off toward the kitchen and not at her. Dylan regretted bringing up Kasey's brother immediately. She took her hand and used it to help her as she slid out of the booth, they headed toward the kitchen Dylan still holding her Kasey's hand.

"Louie I'm home!" She yelled with a big grin on her face as she pushed open the kitchen's swinging doors. In the kitchen stood a tall Italian man, maybe 6'3 or 6'4 with a Mario mustache and short slightly puffy hair that was kept under control by his hair net. He was surprisingly muscular for a chief but by the amount of food he had on his apron and the way he was hand kneading the dough for his freshly made noodles, it was obvious the man truly loved his place in the kitchen.

"Ah dear Kasey." He smiled and wiped his hands on his apron before picking Kasey up and pulling her into a tight hug. "How I have missed you." He kissed her head before placing her back on her feet. She laughed loudly after taking a deep breath trying to breath again.

"I was in here yesterday Louie." She smacked his arm lightly. "and you know how I feel about being picked up." He laughed a throaty laugh before bringing his attention to Dylan to who smiled at him, not knowing quite what to say.

Who might be your company be bambina? He asked, smiling back at Dylan.

Oh sorry I forgot to introduce you cause I was trying to breath. all three of them laughed before Kasey guestered between Louie and Dylan. Dylan this is Louie, head chief and manager when he feels like it of Famiglia Vitto's. And Louie this is Dylan, we go way back." She looked back at Dylan smiling a little.

"Good to meet you Dylan." He shook her hand before pulling her into a tight hug wich surprised her but she hugged back anyway. "Your the first person I've ever seen with bambina even though she's been here almost 6 months." He looked to Kasey. "Is she why you moved out here in the first place?" He raised an eyebrow slightly. "I ask cause I remember you saying you were in search for something that had been long lost and you had to find it again." He winked at Kasey who blushed slightly and turned her face from Dylan who smiled and crossed her arms over her chest as she watched Kasey.

"Sooooooo how's about you let me make us some lunch now?" She headed off toward the pantry and fridge on the other side of the kitchen causing both Dylan and Louie to laugh as they watch her go. Dylan went to go follow her but was stopped by a gentle hand on her shoulder, she turned back to look up at Louie.

"I might not have known her very long but I know that bambina has been hurt before, and that her heart still aches from last when it broke. Please little one take good of her eh?" She nodded and he squeezed her shoulder lightly, smiling gently before walking out of the kitchen. Dylan turned back toward Kasey watching her as she finished off the noodle dough that Louie had left behind, forming it slowly by hand into thin fetachini noodles. She sighed to herself running her finger's through her hair 'I never meant to hurt you Kasey'. She thought to herself, walking next to the other girl and leaned against the counter.

Again I'm sorry it took me so long to finish. Let me know what you think. If I get enough reviews letting me know that someone still reads this, I'll continue with it.

-Ash


	3. Chapter 3

Hey sorry it's taken so long for me to do the other part to this. I've been busy with classes since the end of the semester is coming but hopefully you'll still continue to read. Anyway here's the third part,hope you guys like it

Kasey hummed to herself as she formed the pasta noodles with diligent accuracy, moving her hips a little to the music that only she could hear. Dylan couldn't help the small laugh that slipped from behind her hand. Kasey turned to look over her shoulder, raising her eyebrow a little as she continued to make the pasta noodles.

"Find something amusing?" She asked pausing for effect before turning back to her noodles.

"I just didn't think you'd still have some of your little quirks that made me notice you in the first place." Dylan smiled softly to herself as she climbed onto the counter next to Kasey who threw some flour at her,bumping Dylan's knee with her elbow lightly smiling to herself just a little bit.

"What little quirks are you referring to?" She cut off the rest off the noodles and putting them into the boiling water, dusting the flour off her hands before looking back at Dylan.

"When you hum to yourself and dance a little even though you hate it when you can't help but dance." They both laughed a little while Kasey walked closer to Dylan, moving just in front of her. "I remember when we first started hanging out you always had your CD player attached to your hip, half the time the only response I could get outta you had to do with song lyrics. Gotta admit tho you could definitely sing." Without thinking about it she swung her legs forward and wrapped them around Kasey's waits, using them to pull her closer. Kasey was caught off guard a little and stubbed forward slightly using her arms to stop herself just before her face almost touched Dylan's. Her breath hitched as she noticed how close they actually were, she wanted to move back but couldn't seem to move. Dylan's eyes searched hers and as she did she found herself moving closer.

"Hey bambina you almost done with my kitchen?" Louie yelled causing Kasey to fly back away from Dylan so hard she landed on her butt, sliding into view of Louie. She closed her eyes hard before clearing her throat and looking up at Louie with the biggest fake smile he had ever seen her display.

"Just finishing the noddles Lou than we'll be outta your way." He raised his eyebrow at her and she just shook her head a little, looking toward Dylan out of the corner of her eye who was still siting on the counter playing with the closest thing she had managed to find before Louie and noticed her. He laughed a deep hearty laugh before he walked back out of the kitchen into the bar area, yelling something in Italian to his wife. Kasey let out a long deep sigh before laying on the floor of the kitchen,putting her eyes over her face.

"Almost makes you feel like your in high school again huh?" Dylan laughed a little, playing with the whisk.

"Yeah but he wasn't the principle and I'm not hiding in the bathroom stall praying she won't think to look inside of it." She shook her head standing up and dusting herself off.

"She only caught us once, some how your brother always managed to catch us tho." She regretted her words as soon as they had slipped past her lips. Kasey froze in the middle of the kitchen, visibly tensing at the word 'brother'. "I-Im sorry Kase I didn't mean to..."

"Ii-it's okay." She waved her hand in the air walking back to the noodles bulling them outta the water,mixing them with some sauce and walking outta the kitchen. "Were done Louie." She yelled before the swinging doors closed. Dylan sighed before sliding off of the counter just as Louie came in.

"Wheres little bambina running off to?" He carried in a tub of dirty dishes.

"I said the wrong thing...I didn't even think about it until after I had said it." She sighed again running her fingers through her hair.

"What could you have said that made her run off like she had set my kitchen a blaze?" He set the dish tub next to Dylan.

"I brought up her brother." She whispered before looking at Louie.

"Brother? She has a brother?" She couldn't help the low laugh that came out.

"Doesn't surprise me that she never brought him up."

"May I ask his name?" Louie went to the dishes, watching Dylan as he did.

"Uh his name was Shamus." She whispered lowering her head. "Biggest mistake of my life."

Anyone see that coming? Haha I'll do more back story on that in the next part. Review PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's taken so long to this chapter up. Been busy with classes and figuring things out for the next semester. Anyway thank you to those have added this to their favorite stories, it means a lot to me. Thank you again and do enjoy. **

Kasey sighed heavily to herself as she set down the two plates of pasta. She hated her brother, regretted ever introducing them in fact granite they were bound to meet eventually though she never would have thought things would have ended up the way that they did. She ran her fingers through her hair slowly as she sat down, waiting for Dylan to join her. She realized she shouldn't have acted the way that she had but how was she supposed to help it? She had disowned that twit long ago, even before he had ended up in prison. She hated him for stealing her girl, hated him for being stupid enough to get to prison in the first place and in the process getting Helen sent into the witness protection program. It had taken Kasey years to find her again, years that could have been spent closer, being friends again and maybe even lovers. There was no way to know what could have been though and she needed to get over that.

"Hey." a soft almost whisper of a voice called behind her and the small tug at the corner of her lips couldn't seem to be helped. The way they had fallen so easily back into the smallest things affecting them again had surprised them both but Kasey had to stop the smile and put it away for now, force it not to be seen.

"Hey." She whispered back, turning sideways in her chair so to look up at Dylan who smiled a little in turn before she sat in Kasey's lap and slowly wrapped her arms around the taller girl's neck hugging her a little tightly.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered hugging a little tighter. Kasey in turn wrapped her arms around Dylan's waist.

"It's okay; I know you didn't mean to bring him up." Laying her head in the crook of Dylan's neck she took a deep breath. "I just can't seem to help the fact that it still hurts ya know." She forced herself to laugh a little, the pain easily heard in her voice.

"I know." Dylan ran her fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead. "If I could I'd go back and change it all. I never meant to hurt you." She pulled Kasey's head up so she could look in her eyes. "You know that right?" Kasey nodded a little before closing her eyes.

"Do you remember the first day we met?" She asked in a low whisper, begging her voice not to crack as a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

"Of course, you were sitting in the back of study hall, nose buried in a book. You only glanced up from it for a few seconds when I came strolling in with only 10 minutes left." She smiled a little.

"The teacher told you to go wait in the hallway but that didn't work, you just propped your feet up on the desk next to you and started smoking." She shook her head. "I knew you were bad news but there was something about you that caught my attention right away."

"I couldn't believe you read the whole class every day, I mean the class was an hour and a half and it seemed like you had a different book every time I looked at you."

"I like to read, always have, but you tended to be a distraction and my one to two books a day turned into one book every other week. Then after you talked to me the first time and we started hanging out I kinda just stopped reading for a while. It's hard to read when you were all I could ever seem to think of." She mumbled the last part, looking down at her plate.

"I'm sorry" Dylan ran her fingers through Kasey's hair. " I didn't mean to bring up your brother and I didn't mean to hurt you as bad as I did back then. I realize now that you were the one I should have picked but there was something about his bad boy act that just pulled me in. When I went into the WPP I tried to find you before I was shipped off but your mother said you had left for school and she didn't know where or what school." She lifted Kasey's chin so she could look into her eyes, they were red like she might cry but was trying so hard not to. "Maybe we could start over?" She whispered hopefully. Kasey chewed on her lip mulling it over before she nodded a little.

"Yeah I guess we can, I just hate that he never stopped he always took everything I cared for and I thought for once I wouldn't have to worry about that but I was wrong. What ever happened to my brother anyway?"

"Last I heard he's still in prison but I wouldn't know I haven't kept track of him."

"Okay good to hear. Let's finish out meal and maybe go on a walk through the park so we can catch up?" She leaned in a little not really noticing as she got lost in Dylan's eyes. She nodded a little, leaning in slowly too. Before they knew it their lips were connected and their eyes fluttered closed as their lips softly and slowly danced together.

**Again sorry for the delay, I'll try and update sooner but no promises. Hopped you liked it reviews/follows/favorites are greatly appreciated :)**


End file.
